


The Headmistress Office

by SrtaGreenhouse



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Teasing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: "You are wearing my clothes and have the audacity to call me off for something?”“What does it even have to do with anything?”“You don’t get to be mad at me and wear my clothes, that would just make you too hot”
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader
Kudos: 43





	The Headmistress Office

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

“You know I love you, right?” Said Farah without looking away from her paperwork. Y/N turned to her and smiled from the sofa in her office. “But...” the smile faded “You really have some awful handwriting” Farah looked up at Y/N and deadpanned at her. She had been trying to read the Runes’ teacher report for almost half an hour and had just turned the first page. 

Y/N walked to her and stood behind the chair, carefully peeking from behind Farah’s shoulder “It’s not so bad!” Farah turned her head to her.

“Then please enlighten me, what does it say here?” she pointed to a set of twirlings. Y/N stood in silence for a second, huffing she rested her chin over Farah’s shoulder, maybe she had to learn some calligraphy…

“See what I mean?” Farah spoke and turned slightly around, making Y/N step away. The fairy stared at her for a second and raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that my shirt?” Y/N walked to Farah “Huh, it is… You are wearing my clothes and have the audacity to call me off for something?” Y/N spoke with a cocky smile.

“What does it even have to do with anything?” Said Farah standing up and going to make some tea in order to change topics.

“You don’t get to be mad at me and wear my clothes, that would just make you too hot” spoke Y/N seriously, Farah was caught out of guard and blushed. She had her back turned to Y/N but heard her approach, her hand travelled around her waist and her back was suddenly pressed against Y/N’s chest, her hands traveling down her thighs, Farah’s head fell on Y/N shoulder and sighted. 

The door flew open and Y/N moved away so fast that if it weren’t for her training Farah would be sitting on the floor. By the door stood Sky and Bloom, the first one was looking at the floor really intently, Bloom was just smiling, Farah noticed their intertwined hands and put her Headmistress facade on again. “We were just wondering if you could… you know what, we’ll come back later” said Sky and turned around, pulling Bloom along with him. The door clicked closed and Farah turned around, Y/N laughing at her.

“You look kind of flushed, are you okay, sweetie?” Y/N walked next to her and caressed her cheek. Farah reached for her but Y/N moved away.

“Ah- ah- someone could come in” Y/N heard something at the door and saw how Farah’s eyes got back to the warmer color. In a second Y/N was pressed against Farah kissing her, Y/N let go a surprised squeal that was drowned by Farah’s mouth, as fast as the kiss began, it ended. Farah moved away and back to her desk, leaving Y/N panting in the middle of the office. The door clicked again and Y/N knew the spell was over. She closed her eyes and felt warmth on her chest, she sat back on the sofa and closed her eyes. From her desk Farah smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry. Might add a second part.


End file.
